Gone With The Wind
by Islian
Summary: Él se aferra a Luna, como las espinas al tallo de una rosa, y así roza la perfección con las manos, mientras sus pies están rodeados de zarzas. Respuesta al reto Bésame del foro WS.


**Gone With The Wind  
**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary: **Él se aferra a Luna, como las espinas al tallo de una rosa, y así roza la perfección con las manos, mientras sus pies están rodeados de zarzas.

**Rating: **T (aunque no contiene lime)

**Pairing: **Theodore Nott & Luna Lovegood

**Duración**: 660 palabras (demasiado largo para ser un drabble y, sin embargo, no es un one-shot)

* * *

**Gone With The Wind  
**

Ella se acerca, dos pasos. Él permanece quieto, dudando.

_Hay nargles por los alrededores, eso le ha dicho. No debe salir sola, no en estos tiempos, cuando los Carrow tienen los ojos (y la varita, todo sea dicho) puestos sobre ella. Y él no ha podido resistirse a acompañarla._

- Hay muérdago encima, ¿sabes lo que significa? – murmura ella casi imperceptiblemente. "Que no nos dejará salir hasta que nos besemos" piensa Theodore. Y en el fondo (y en la superficie y en todo lo que porta su nombre y en el viento que lleva el sabor de sus labios) lo desea como pocas veces ha deseado algo.

- Que hay que tener cuidado con los nargles, les encanta el muérdago – susurra ella. Y su susurro suena lejano, como el olor de una flor distanciándose en el aire. Y a la vez, es el perfume del ámbar, promesa de sueños jamás imaginados, recuerdo de amores olvidados.

_La Navidad en Hogwarts está próxima, pero no será la misma, no cuando la atmósfera es pesada y carente de esperanza (o de libertad), y los recuerdos son lo único que puede proporcionar un atisbo de felicidad. (Pero él se aferra a Luna, como las espinas al tallo de una rosa, y así roza la perfección con las manos, mientras sus pies están rodeados de zarzas)._

- ¿Te quedarás en Hogwarts por Navidad? – pregunta él, y procura que la ansiedad, la dependencia que él tiene de ella no salga a la luz.

- No – contesta, y la desilusión se hace presente en su tono de voz.- Mi padre está asustado – continúa, pero la voz se le quiebra, y Theodore piensa que un trocito de su alma también quiebra con ella. La parte de la ingenuidad, la de la agridulce locura (aunque él no piense que Luna esté loca), la de la venda de inocencia que le cubre los ojos. Y él quiebra con ella, como siempre hace, porque no lo puede (ni quiere) evitar.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que yo también estoy asustada. No creo que pueda darte mi regalo de Navidad. – Y Theodore tiene la sensación irrefutable que Luna ha cambiado, y no es que haya madurado, ella siempre ha sido más madura que cualquiera que él conozca, viendo lo que nadie más ve, pero algo ha sido lo que se ha llevado el viento, y cree que no es sólo el aroma a sándalo (y a ámbar, imposible olvidarlo).

- No te preocupes – dice Theodore.- Porque yo sí.

Y la besa. Da dos pasos (los que le corresponden dar a él; los que tenía que haber dado hace mucho tiempo), rodea su cintura y junta sus labios con los de ella, que parecen que llevan esperándole una eternidad.

Y no se pregunta de donde ha sacado la valentía, porque prefiere no darse cuenta de que carece de ella.

Y apoyados contra el viejo muro de piedra (Theodore sospecha que el muérdago lleva ahí años) confunde (y no sabe cómo) el cabello de Luna con el musgo que crece en áridas condiciones, pero sigue siendo verde, verde esperanza.

Y siente que de alguna manera está enjaulado, compartiendo celda con la libertad. Teniendo todo al lado y no pudiendo disfrutar de ello como le gustaría. Porque todo se le escapa, y aunque intente alcanzarlo no lo logra. Ahora es preso de la felicidad, que resulta más amarga de lo que esperaba, porque no es completa.

Al otro lado de su prisión, con las llaves en la mano, está la esperanza.

_Siempre ha imaginado que besar a Luna es como aspirar el olor de su pelo cuando pasa a su lado, imposible de evitar. O mirar al sol que reluce, aún cuando sabe que le cegará la vista por unos minutos. O como ansiar la paz en tiempos de guerra. Algo tan natural que es imposible de esquivar, imposible de imaginar que en algún momento de su vida no haya sido así. Y en efecto, así es._

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **No estaba muy segura de si esto iba a valer para el reto, porqueme parece que he mezclado dos cosas: el trasfondo y los personajes y el beso (que es lo que originalmente se pedía).

Además he de pedir perdón por plagiar (y blasfemar, me temo) el título a una de las mejores novelas/películas jamás escritas/rodadas. Para los que la hayáis leído/visto espero que encontréis las similitudes. Aquí también el viento (la guerra) se lleva muchas cosas que no podrán ser recuperadas, aparte de las vidas que se pierden, se lleva la venda de optimismo, ingenuidad e inocencia de Luna.

Me temo que el retrato de Luna aquí presente es diferente a la Luna que acostumbramos a ver, por eso creo que la explicación es necesaria. Quiero decir, una guerra y el estado de opresión, miedo e inseguridad que se respira en Hogwarts (sobre todo para los simpatizantes de Harry Potter y el ED) produce cambios en cualquiera. Y Luna, en algún momento tiene que empezarse a cansar y dejarse vencer por el miedo y la desesperanza (recordemos que no tenían ni idea de lo que Harry estaba haciendo) Así que la que vemos aquí es una Luna diferente que es consciente más o menos como todos los demás de la situación que está viviendo. Y además, me resulta un poco cómico, ya que la Luna que vemos aquí es más "normalmente adulta" que nunca y a la vez nunca ha estado más desorientada.

Aparte de eso, creo que mi retrato de Theodore es menos complejo que el de Luna, que está cambiando, si no que Theodore ha estado toda la vida esperando a Luna. Tampoco creo que sea un Slytherin normal, me refiero a que está apartado del grupo de Draco, y J.K. Rowling lo describe como solitario y aún más inteligente que Draco mismo. Además, me da la sensación de que no es muy simpatizante de Voldy y sus teorías. Y hay que tener en cuenta que no se conoce mucho de Theodore, así que no se sabe muy bien como es su personalidad, pero creo que por las indicaciones que da es bastante opuesto a Draco.

Ahora pasemos al beso (por fin). Quería transmitir que Theo no necesita ninguna justificación para besar a Luna, ya que para él (y para ella) es algo completamente natural.

Tengo la sensación de que la viñeta ha quedado turbia de un modo poco común, porque de alguna manera representa el período que están viviendo.

He utilizado algunos recursos que nunca antes los había empleado en un fic, pero no creo que haya quedado mal.

Querría deciros un par de cosas más, pero creo que ya es más larga la nota de autor que la viñeta, así que…

Cualquier duda, me la comentas en un review (queremos reviews, reviews, reviews, Antiu Xixona) (Sí, se me he acabado el chocolate y ahora estoy terminando los restos navideños de turrón)

Hasta la próxima.

"_Una review al año, no hace daño" "Y más de una tampoco"_

**Islian**


End file.
